


Nightshade and Roses , Speckled with blood

by Nightshade_the_killjoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tagging sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_the_killjoy/pseuds/Nightshade_the_killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the dead of night ? When the lights are out and the monsters come to play ? The demons dance with the angels , and everything is not what it seems ? Especially for the Childeren of the night , as they are called...but how will time effect their fates and their reason within the stars ? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ravenette boy walked down the cold damp street , running as he panted softly , a book under his arm and a trench coat on . The only thing that could be heard through the silence was the pounding of his combat boots against the wet pavement , and his rigid breathing in the cold night air . Perhaps you could say he was running like prey from a hunter- or lime he saw a ghost , but he kept going . He clutched the book with his life as he sprang around a corner , running I to a pawn shop owned by his friend , Ray Toro. Gerard slumped against the door as he shivered softly , his make up running and his hair disheveled , . Ray looked forward in surprise , his mouth agape at the sight , he walked out from behind the maple counter to kneel next to his friend . "What...what happened ? Why...why are you looking so , out of it ?" Ray questioned , a mix of shock and concern overriding his features . "Its him..he's here...you have to help me !" The boy whined out in fear , Ray honestly had no idea what he was talking about . For Gerard was single , and mostly stayed home all day alone . "Who is he...? Gerard , quit playing games !" . The lights flickered followed by an eerie sounding creak , when Ray looked down Gerard was gone , replaced by the empty wood flooring.No...


	2. Chapter 2

Ray frantically looked around for his friend , eventually calling mikey , only hearing a deep raspy voice talk "h-hello ! I ...I know where you are , I have him ! You'll never find him a-gain ! Never ! Ne-" . Ray hung up , his face pale as he shivered in fear and worry , what the he'll is going on and who the he'll was that !? He closed up shop , running out to find help. Anyone who might know Gerard where shouts or have any information on the boys place. He only had two ideas . But both weren't well sought after. For each costed a price that were odd enough. He didn't find it suitable to call the cops , for they gave up on cases lime this to easily , so he went to the next best thing. Mikey. Mikey was an angel , pure and sweet ,he never left home out of fear , but Ray could understand. The poor boy was probably worried about his older brother. His life line. His only light to comfort him after the death of his parents and family..leaving the two alone . Mikey smiled up at Ray as he opened the door , the Angel whispering a soft , stuttered "h-hello...l and lowering his wings , . He could sense something odd. "This is about Gerard...that book..he had a boom with him , it was black and had some weird thing on the cover- do you have Amy idea of what it may be ?". The Angel furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back "I don't know...it doesn't sound familiar...nothing he would usually read or have at least...but more like practice of sorts..". Ray nodded and sighed "do you know anyone who might know what it is ?" Mikey shakes his head. "Where's gee...he never came home by the way and I'm scared to be alone.." . Ray frowns softly "I don't know...but we won't be seeing him for a long time Mike's . A single tear rolled down the winged boys face , filled with sorrow and dread . What happened .


End file.
